Dizzy Miss Mizzy
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Mike is the quiet kinda guy, who doesn't dare to stand up for himself or get in his boss's face, while Mizzy is the party type, who is living on the edge. 2 different lives, but only one person to live them. Situations like that never end well.. *AU fic..
1. Chapter 1

**Dizzy Miss Mizzy**

Mizzy took a step forward, entering the hottest night club in the whole city. Green and blue lights lit up the dance floor and the partying people on it. There was pretty stuffed in there, but the guards kept letting people inside anyway. Mizzy took a deep breath, before heading toward the bar. She was alone as always. Show up alone and go home alone, that was how she liked it.

She sat down and ordered herself a drink. The bartender winked at her and said: "This one's on the house," Mizzy was used to getting her drinks for free. The men were always over her, offering her drinks, a dance, a night in a hotel room or just a quickie in the nearest rest room. She liked the attention and free drinks, but she passed on every single sex offer she got, since the only thing she really wanted was a flirt... Just someone to confirm her that she was good enough.

The bartender placed a dry martini in front of Mizzy, who smiled at him and took a sip of the refreshing drink.

"So, what's a pretty lady like you doing here all by herself?" a man beside her asked. She turned slowly to take a quick look at him.

"Same as you," she replied with a teasing smile. The man looked down at her hand, which was spinning the small wooden stick, with an olive on it, around in the glass. She raised it above the transparent liquid and tapped it on the edge of the glass 3 times, before lifting it further up. She opened her mouth a bit and surrounded the olive with her lips, slowly pulling it off the stick.

The man's sky blue eyes followed her every movement.

Mizzy slowly chew on the bad tasting olive. She hated them, but she would do about anything to seduce a man, especially a dark-haired beauty like him.

The man shook his head to get back to reality. Mizzy giggled softly and threw her long, red and black hair back. She flashed her perfect white teeth and the man couldn't help but wish that he was licking them.

"Wanna dance, miss… What was your name again?" he asked and got up on his feet. Mizzy nodded and got up as well.

"Mizzy," she said and took the hand he had so elegantly extended her.

"I'm Cody," he stated, before leading her to the dance floor, where he immediately laid his hands on the lower part of her back, pulling her closer. He wanted her body as close to his as possible, but Mizzy had a better idea, so she turned around and pressed her back up against his stomach, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. Her arms slowly moved over his and her own shoulders, planting her hands behind his neck, locking her fingers together. He pressed his forehead against her cheek and kept his mouth only a few inches away from her neck, just so she could feel his warm, humid breath.

She let go of his neck and bent forward, rubbing her ass against his lap in slow circular motions, while letting her hands run through her own hair. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Mizzy was incredibly sexy, he didn't know if he would be able to resist her, even though he wasn't supposed to give into that kind of temptation.

Mizzy stood straight again. She turned to face Cody and smiled wide when she saw the look on his face.

Satisfaction mixed with yearning and lust.

She found him really attractive. His long, almost lady alike, legs fit him great and his well-trained arms and flat stomach made him perfect. She wondered if he was hiding a yummy six-pack under that dark button up shirt of his.

"Let's go to my hotel, it's not far from here," Cody whispered in Mizzy's ear. She didn't know if it was a good or bad idea to follow him, she usually dumped guys, whom asked her to go with them, but she decided to go along anyway, figuring maybe this time she would actually get more than just a kiss.

And they were out of the night club in a split second.

Cody whistled through his fingers and waved with his hand to get the cab driver's attention.  
His knees got weak when Mizzy suddenly tickled his neck with her nose. He pushed himself a bit away from her and sent her a cute smile.

"Damn, you make me so dizzy, Mizzy!" he laughed softly and took her hand.

The cab stopped in front of them and they both jumped into the backseat, quickly giving the cab driver the address of the hotel.

They were sitting really close to each other. Mizzy's legs lay over Cody's lap and he was caressing her thigh with one hand and pulling her even closer with the other

The sky was dark, but the neon lights from the bars, clubs and casinos lit up the streets, so they could see where they were going.

The cab driver peeked at the little love game Mizzy and Cody were playing through his front mirror. He wanted to take Cody's place. She was the beautiful stranger men only dreamed of.

"Can I kiss you?" Cody asked, when he realized that their lips were only a few inches away from each other. Mizzy nodded carefully and broke the inches between them.

Cody thought her lips felt like silk. So soft, so smooth.

Mizzy loved his kisses, they were so gentle, but also a bit rough and dominating, like a man's kiss should be. She felt so feminine and small in his wide embrace.

She felt safe.

She felt loved.

Cody carried her to his room; she hadn't taken her eyes off of him ever since they left the cab.  
He placed her on his bed and smiled down at her.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, while walking toward the mini bar.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Mizzy laid down and got comfortable on the bed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just pick whatever you like."

Cody ended up bringing her one drink after another, they even had to call room service to get more. Eventually she could barely stand on her feet without collapsing, so Mizzy found herself lying on the bed with Cody on top of her. She laughed softly and kissed him.

"I want you, Mizzy," he whispered, as he began to slide his hand under her skirt.

"Cody?" she whispered and gave him a small push on the chest, but not enough to get him off.

"What?" he asked between the kisses he placed on her neck, while sliding his hand further up.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Cody didn't really listen to her, he just continued what he was doing.

"I'm a…" a chill ran down Cody's spine as he interrupted Mizzy by jumping off her. He looked terrified and took a few steps backwards away from the bed. Mizzy already knew what was coming.

"You… I mean you're… You're a guy?" Cody shouted out loud, still not believing that he had just touched another man's penis… And he couldn't believe that the beautiful girl on his bed… Mizzy… Was a… a dude?

"I'm sorry Cody, I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Oh my God, this is fucking disgusting. I've kissed a guy!" he cried, running to the bathroom and slamming the door close behind him.

Mike could hear the faucet running on full force.

It wasn't supposed to end like it did. He was supposed to have a great night. A night as Mizzy, which would be nothing like a night as Mike Mizanin.

"_God damn it, how stupid are you? You can't even make me a single copy without screwing up__, can you?__!" Chris yelled at Mike right into his face._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Irvine," Mike carefully__ took a look__ around the room, everyone was staring at him, especially the cute girl from the cafeteria. He felt so stupid, why did Chris always have to yell at him in front of all the other employees?_

"_Now I have to make them fax another specimen. This is so embarrassing!" Chris rubbed__ his temples and shook his head,__ "One more screw up, Mizanin, and you're out __of__ here… Got that?" Mike nodded as an answer, but that wasn't good enough for Chris, "Got that__?__!" he repeated, raising his voice__ again__._

"_Yes, Mr. Irvine!" Mike answered and let his chin fall to his chest to show his inferiority._

"_Good, now do your work or I'll rip your head off!" __and with that __Chris turned__ on his heels__ to return to his office. Mike exhaled heavily, he was happy that Chris__'s__ insane and high pitched yelling was over… __But __he relaxed a little too soon because suddenly __Chris turned his attention__ right back at__ Mike._

"_Mizanin!" he shouted loudly, nearly __causing__ Mike __to have __a heart attack. He looked up quickly and got eye contact with his boss._

"_Yes, Mr. Irvine?"_

"_Get me a cup of coffee… HOT coffee!"_

"_Yes, Mr. Irvine," Chris glared at Mike for a moment, before walking to his office. Mike __glanced__ around the office. They all did the same as Chris, stared at Mike for a moment, before returning to their work._

_Mike took a deep breath as he made__ his way through the room. Everyone was once again looking at him and whispering things to each other, probably something concerning Mike. _

_All the girls were laughing at him and it made him feel so uncom__fortable and unwanted. He directed his gaze__ down at the floor and blushed as he walked on, he couldn't take their laughing, whispering and looks anymore. He just wanted to get out of there and get some fresh air, before returning with his boss's HOT coffee._

_But__ suddenly__ he bumped into someone and soon he__ felt something burning through his clothes._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" a soft female voice exclaimed. Mike looked up and found himself in front of the sweet cafeteria worker._

_Eve Torres._

"_Don't be sorry, I was the one who bumped into you," he said and shrugged his shoulders. The coffee on his shirt didn't even burn anymore. At least that was what he pretended._

"_What if I burned you? You got burning hot coffee all__ over you?" she looked confused, but Mike insisted that she hadn't caused him any damage._

"_It's okay, nothing happened… Really," Mike looked her in the eyes, but only for a second. Her eyes were t__o__o deep and staring, it felt like they were trying to read his mind. He had to get out of there, before he __lost his sanity__._

"_I... I have to go," he finally said._

"_But…" he cut her off by walking away. He turned around after reaching the door, he__ just__ had to look at her one last time before__ leaving__. She was looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes were too similar to all the__ others. She was just like them, s__tanding in the middle of the room, staring at him, while whispering something to a __co. __worker beside her. She fitted her boyfriend perfectly. The biggest asshole of them all._

_Adam Copeland._

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :D..**

**Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you still doing here? Get out of my room!" Cody said immediately after returning from the bathroom.

"Please, let me explain," Mike begged, but Cody didn't care what he had to say, he just wanted him out of there.

"There's nothing to explain, you're a dude and so am I. You fucking tricked me. Now get out before I call the guard!" Cody crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look as masculine as possible, he thought it would intimidate the girlie dressed man, but unfortunately for him, it didn't.

Mike sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him for a moment. He tried to figure out why he had agreed on going to Cody's hotel room in the first place. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew that Cody would want to have sex with him and he knew that he wouldn't be prepared for the truth. How stupid of him to think that somebody would actually want someone like him. He was a guy, who dressed up as a woman and he didn't tell until it was too late. It was like false advertising, so he couldn't really blame the man for freaking out like he did. But still it hurt so badly.

Cody looked impatient. He didn't want an explanation, he would never change his mind. He just wanted that freak off his bed and out of his room.

Mike got on his feet slowly, he was afraid of falling. Drunkenness and high heels weren't the best cocktail.

He slowly made his way to the door, which Cody had already opened. He barely got over the doorstep, before Cody slammed the door close behind him.

Mike lowered his head and sighed. He had forgotten his purse with his money somewhere, so that meant he had to walk all the way home.

He took a step forward, but stepped a little wrong on his heel, so his foot twisted and he fell.

Swearing, he sat up and looked at his shoe – the heel had broken off.

"This is definitely not my night," he said in a grumpy tone, while kicking off his shoes.

He hadn't seen or heard anybody come, but suddenly there was a man standing right in front of him.

"Do you need any help?" Mike looked up quickly, "Sorry, did I scare you?" the man asked, extending his hand toward Mike, who took it and let the man drag him to his feet.

"Just a bit," Mike looked at his shoes, which was still lying on the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Now I have to walk home barefooted."

The man could tell that Mike was drunk, his breath smelled of alcohol and clearly he wasn't stable on his feet.

"Where do you live? Do you want me to get you a cab?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to see if anybody was around.

"I don't have any money and I'm not sure of where I am?" the man shook his head, the chick in front of him was definitely drunk, he couldn't just let her go, could he? If she got outside of the hotel and collapsed, she would freeze to death overnight. It wasn't the time to take any risky chances, so he pulled out his wallet and began to poke around in it. He grabbed a couple of dollar bills and held them out in front of Mike.

"Here, take them and get yourself a cab. I can help you get one too, if you want?" Mike pushed his hand away.

"I can't take your money, I can walk home."

"No, come on, take them," he held them up in front of Mike once again, but he rejected his money the same way he did the last time.

"I can't take them, okay?" Mike bent down to grab his shoes, but got over balance and fell.

The man took Mike's hand and dragged him up again.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady. You'll sleep in my room tonight," Mike didn't have the strength to fight against him, so he let the older man drag him down the corridor.

"You really don't have to do this, I'm not as drunk as you think," Mike said, after getting ordered to sit down on the man's couch in his hotel room.

"You sound even drunker when you say that," the man laughed softly, "You'll stay here tonight and don't be scared, I'm not a psychopath, who kidnaps young girls and rape them. I just wanna help," Mike couldn't help but smile, he wasn't smiling because of the man's lame attempt to be funny, but he was smiling because if he really was a psychopath, who would want to rape him, then he would get one hell of a surprise when he looked under his skirt. He probably wouldn't see what he expected.

"What's your name?" the man asked, after bringing Mike a glass of water.

"Mizzy," Mike said and took a sip of the water. No matter how drunk he got, he would never step out of character. Mizzy was like his second life, when he was Mizzy, he WAS Mizzy. Not Mike Mizanin. He would never do anything too masculine, he would never talk with his normal voice... he wouldn't even piss standing.

The water made Mike's stomach rumble, he had indeed drunken too much that night and his stomach couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay?" the man asked when he saw Mike make an uncomfortable facial expression.

"No," Mike whispered and got up, but he was a little too quick, so he collapsed on the floor.

Quickly, the man grabbed a wastebasket and placed it in front of Mike, who immediately took it and puked in it.

The man got on his knees and brushed away the long, red and black hair from Mike's face, so he wouldn't get puke on it.

"That's right, get it all out," the man whispered from behind Mike. He was thankful that it wasn't one of those wastebaskets with holes in it. That would have been disgusting.

Mike peeked up over the edge of the basket and turned his head to look over his shoulder. The two of them got eye contact.

"Do you feel better now?" the man asked and sent Mike a careful smile. Mike nodded and the man let go of his hair.

"Go wash your mouth, I'll take care of this," the man got up on his feet and grabbed the wastebasket. Mike got up as well, but it took him a little longer. He stood still for a minute or two to get his balance, before disappearing into the bathroom. The man still had the puke filled wastebasket in his hand as he looked at the couch where Mike's broken, red high heel lay.

_Mike walked down the street with a big paper cup filled with hot coffee in his hand. He knew that when his boss said HOT coffee, he meant coffee that was not made in the building's cafeteria. The coffee they made tasted horribly. It was too dark and it never reached a temperature over half tepid – in short, terrible coffee. Mike always wondered why the cafeteria employees were so talentless. All the girls were pretty, but they couldn't even make a decent sandwich. Well, except for one woman, the "chief cook." She wasn't pretty at all, but she made great sandwiches and her coffee wasn't that bad either. He thought she was kind of nice, but he didn't really know her that well and he wasn't planning on getting to anyway, so it didn't matter. The point was Chris only hired pretty girls. They didn't need to show him their résumés. All they had to do was show a little chest and maybe shake a little booty. It wouldn't surprise him if Chris had gotten a lap dance as a résumé from every single cafeteria girl. Obviously with the exception of the ugly chief cook and Eve._

_Mike sighed loudly and paused for a second. No, Eve would never sell herself like that, she was a neat girl. Maybe she had a__ sucky__ personality like all the other assholes, but still she was the only one at least pretending not to hate him. Sometime__s she even made it look like she cared about him, t__hough Mike's __common sense told him that the only reason why it felt like that, was because he wished it was like that… and she was pretty… Really pretty, which was probably why she could manipulate his weak mind._

_Mike__ sighed once again and continued his walk. He__ walked past the flower shop '__Roses__ are Red__'__and it__ reminded him of Bryan. There was only 2 hours left till closing time. 3 hours left till Bryan would be in Mike's apartment with him. _

_Bryan was his best friend. In fact, he was his only friend. They had known each other since high school, which meant they knew everything about each other and kept no secrets._

_Mike stopped and glanced back at the flower shop. He wanted to go in and say__: "H__i, see you later," but he couldn't, his boss was probably tired of waiting already, so he walked on, but a little faster than before because he started to notice that people were looking at him and the huge__ coffee__ stain on his shirt__..__. Embarrassing. _

_After a 10 minute walk he finally returned to his workplace. He headed for Chris office immediately, but before he got there, Chris rush__ed out of it, taking fast, though heavy steps toward __Mike._

"_Where the hell have you been, I've been looking all over for you!" Chris shouted angrily. Mike got a little scared of his boss and took a step back, but he stumbled over something, which made him los__e his balance and fall__ backwards._

_The paper cup flew up in__to__ the air. Mike's head hit the floor with a loud bang. He closed his eyes and wrenched in pain, not noticing the flying paper cup was __about to shift direction right toward__ him. The paper cup's lid fell off when it hit his chest and hot coffee was spilt all over him again. _

_He sat up in a split second and moaned lou__dly__. He placed a hand on the back of his head and looked up, he wasn't surprised __to see that it was__ the curly blond with an underhung jaw,__ who was __standing right above him with a big smirk plastered to his face._

"_I'm sorry, are you okay?" Adam asked in __what meant to be __a caring tone. He was standing with his back turned against Chris, so he couldn't see that Adam was smirking._

"_I'm fine," Mike growled and got up. Adam was going to pay for this. Mike was sick and tired of Adam's "accidents."__  
__'__I'm sorry for tripping you. I'm sorry, did I take your seat? I'm sorry for spilling coffee all over your nearly done paperwork, I can't believe that y__ou have to start all over again?'__  
__- He was sick of it. He didn'__t want to play Mr. Nice Guy any__more. Sooner or later, Adam was going to pay for it._

"_Move Copeland," Chris shouted and pushed Adam__ out of his__ away. Mike manned himself up a little, now that his boss was standing right in front of him__, it was probably necessary__._

_Because he wasn't just__ a boss._

_He was a__ mad boss._

"_The company faxed the files already and you haven't taken a copy of them yet! __Where the hell have you been?"_

"_I was getting you this, remember?" Mike asked, pointing at the brown spot on his shirt._

"_REMEMBER? Nah nah nah, blah blah blah," Mike saw Chris's mouth moving, but all he heard was "blah blah blah," Chris babbled like a baby and he threw his arms up in the air in frustration. Mike couldn't believe that__ his boss was being so childish,__ "It sounds like you're begging me to fire you!" Chris shouted and raised his eyebrow__s__. The sentence __punched__ Mike back to reality, he had to do something, even though it meant he had to get__ down__ on his knees and beg him not to fire him._

"_No, no! Please, don't do that, you can't do that, I need this job!" Mike begged when he realized that in his boss eyes, he had screwed up again._

"_You know what?" Chris said in a surprising__ly calm tone, which confused Mike a bit__._

"_No?" he said__,__ afraid of saying anything else._

"_You're right, I can't fire you," a small smile began to form on Chris's lips. It made Mike even more confused, but he tried to smile back and sound happy._

"_So__,__ you're not going to fire me?" Chris shook his head._

"_Nope… I'm going to transfer you to another department," Chris's smile grew bigger, while Mike's__ slowly__ faded._

"_Which department?" he tried to swallow the__ huge__ lump in his throat._

"_The cafeteria," a small evil laughter escaped from between Chris's lips. Mike didn't need to turn around to see if anybody had heard it because it was pretty clear that they had. Everybody giggled and a few actually laughed out loud. Mike recognized the laugh of the man__, who laughed louder than everyone else__. _

Adam Copeland.

***A/N  
I don't know why, but the chapter just had to end like the first one xD!**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading..**

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Mike returned from the bathroom the man was standing by the couch, holding the red high heel. He was looking at Mike in an odd way.

"Where am I sleeping?" Mike asked, trying to avoid another confrontation. He knew that the size of the shoe was a bit revealing.

"You can take the bed, I'll just sleep on the couch," he dropped the shoe on the floor before continuing, "Do you wanna borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"No thanks," Mike declined and staggered toward the bed. He glanced at the man as he sat down on the edge of the it, "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I would probably be asleep in the corridor."

"No problem, try to get some sleep, Mizzy," Mike nodded and crawled under the sheet, quickly getting into his usual, comfortable position on his right side.

The man grabbed a blanket and turned off the lights, before throwing himself on the couch. Mike had already closed his eyes, but the man wasn't tired, so he watched the ceiling, even though there wasn't much to look at and especially not in the dark.

They lay there for a few minutes without talking, but right before Mike fell into a deep sleep, he whispered: "What's your name?"

"Christian," the man replied. Mike had realized that he actually didn't know the other man at all and it had made him kind of uncomfortable. But at least knowing his name was one step closer to actually knowing him and that made Mike's body relax. A small smile appeared on his face and he fell asleep soon after.  
-

Mike awoke with a bad headache. He wasn't sure if last night had been a dream or not. Everything from yesterday was kind of blurry to him. It could have been a dream, but it could be reality too, both possible. The thing that made him think that it was a dream, was the fact that the man, Christian, had been so nice to him, without having any reason to be it. Why? Why had he been so nice to him?

Mike opened his eyes, but was forced to close them again immediately, when they were blinded by the bright morning sun, coming through the window. He fluttered his eyes for short moment and sat up slowly to take a look at his surroundings. It wasn't his apartment, it looked more like a hotel room.

No one besides him was in the room. At least that was what he thought, until he heard a whistling sound coming from the bathroom.

He got up on his feet and made his way to the bathroom where he took a peek inside the half open door. A beautiful dark-haired woman was adding the final touch on her makeup in front of the bathroom mirror. Mike didn't recognize her. Who the hell was she and why was she in the same hotel room as him? Why was he even there?

The girl saw Mike peeking through the mirror and turned quickly to face him. He froze on the spot.

"Oh, you're up, did I wake you?" she asked apologizing. Mike shook his head, but kept staring at her, "Is something wrong, hun?" she cocked her head and stared back. Mike remembered being in a night club with a hot guy named Cody. They took a cab back to his hotel where he later got kicked out, when Cody discovered his secret. A man named Christian picked him up and dragged him to his hotel room where he fell asleep. He certainly didn't remember anything about a girl.

"Ohm… Do you know where Christian is?" he asked.

"Christian is not here right now. He won't be back before later tonight," Mike felt relieved, he had remembered right then. He felt bad though because he wanted to thank Christian for helping him, but he wasn't sure if he would stick around for that long.

"Oh… Okay… Can I have his phone number or something?" the girl had to be Christian's girlfriend or maybe his sister, they were probably related in some kind of way, since she was "alone" in his hotel room.

"Sure, give me your hand," she said and took it as Mike extended it toward her. She wrote a phone number on the back of his hand with her eyeliner, "There you go, you can call him whenever you want."

"Thank you."

"Sure you don't want to wait?" Mike didn't remember saying anything about leaving?

"What makes you think I'm leaving?" he asked and grabbed the upper part of his left arm with his right hand, looking vulnerable and insecure.

"Because you asked for his phone number, which made it sound like you were about to leave and you look uncomfortable?"

"Oh," Mike wasn't always fast at grasping when he had a hangover.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Christina, Christian's… Roommate," Christina put on a teasing smile, there was something about her, he just couldn't tell what.

"I'm Mizzy," he said, sending her a smile back.

Christina cleared her throat, "Mizzy… your… hairline… is showing," Mike looked like he had seen a ghost or something as he laid his hand on the spot where his wig used to cover his hairline.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed and covered his mouth with his hands. He found it so embarrassing. No one had ever caught him, besides Cody and now Christina too. Two people in two days, could it get any worse?

Suddenly Christina started laughing, which caught Mike pretty much by surprise.

"Girl, your secret is safe with me!" she laughed and smiled wide.

"I… I…" he stammered, without knowing what to say.

"You know what? I think Christian is back already," Mike turned to look at the front door, but nobody entered. He turned his attention back to Christina… But it wasn't Christina… It was Christian?

_Mike was sent down to the cafeteria instantly. He couldn't b__elieve what had just happened, i__t was so humiliating._

_He was alone in t__he elevator and h__e hated it. He needed something to look at, but the only thing he could __see__ was himself, since the elevator was on__e__ big mirror. The walls, the ceiling, the floor and even the doors. He wanted to break the mirrors so badly, but__ if he actually decided to smash his fist into them, he would end up getting hurt and not inflict any damage to the mirrors anyway,__ since__ they were covered by a transparent, unbreakable material__obviously__. Would it__ surprise anyone if he told __that the elevator was designed by the na__rcissistic Chris Irvine himself?__Nope, p__robably not._

_There was a loud ding-dong sound, before the elevator stopped and the mirror doors separated. Mike looked up to see who was joining him._

_Eve Torres._

_She sent him a small smile and stepped inside. Mike wanted to be a gentleman because even though he saw her as one of them, she was still the sweetest of them all._

"_Where are you going?" he asked and got ready to press the button she wanted him to._

"_Second floor… The cafeteria," she said, smiling __wid__e. She hadn't expected him to be like that, not after what had happened the last time. He had seemed like he wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. She thought that he hated her. She didn't know why, but it just felt like he was uncomfortable around her. Like you would be if you hated someone._

_Mike pressed the same button as he had pressed earlier._

_The__ doors closed and the elevator began__ to move again. _

_Why did it have to be the one pe__rson he didn't dare to look at, who__ had joined him in the creepy elevator? _

_Since he didn't know where to look, he just looked down. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't thought that move through because the first thing that caught his eyes, was the reflection of what was under__neath__ Eve's skirt. Mike blushed within a second and looked the other way. He would rather look at himself than getting busted in looking under Eve's skirt. He was certain that Chris had had more than one purpose to build the elevator the way it was._

_Eve saw Mike blushing through the wall mirror._

"_Is something wrong?" she asked in a caring tone. She was afraid that he was having a fever or something like that. _

"_No, nothing is wrong. Everything is okay," Mike stuttered, while trying to get control over his blushing. Eve glanced at him, she couldn't figure him out. He always looked so depressed, she had never seen him look truly happy, but on the other hand it was pretty clear to her why he wasn't comfortable or happy, since she knew how all the employees treated him._

_The elevator stopped and the mirror doors separated once again._

"_I'm off," she said and tried to get eye contact with Mike, but it was impossible. He con__sidered staying in the elevator, since __he didn't want Eve to see him getting off at the same floor as her. The last thing he wanted her to know about, was that he was transferred to the cafeteria. It was too embarrassing. She and Adam would really get something to laugh at then. _

"_Bye," she said and sighed, before leaving the elevator. Mike couldn't move. At least he didn't want to, but when he thought everything through, he realized that Eve would find out sooner or later what he was doing there… And he had to get out of that Chris created elevator, since he wouldn't be able to stand and watch another minute of that pathetic look of his._

_The doors were about to close, but Mike stuck his foot in between, forcing it to open again. He got out and walked to the cafeteria._

"_Hey Mike, you want the usual?" the fat cafeteria lady asked him with a wide smile stuck to her face. She was always being __so friendly toward__ him, but he was sure that she only was because she pitied him. She knew how Chris and the other employees treated him, she had been on the 10th floor several times, she knew what was going on up there._

"_No," Mike said__,__ avoiding her gaze._

"_Oh, are you getting something for Chris then?" she asked a little confused. Chris usually sent her or one of the other cafeteria employed up, whenever he wanted something. _

"_No… I got transferred," Mike tried not to look too disappointed in himself._

"_Where to?" Mike was sure that she already knew the answer, so why did she have to step in it?_

"_Here," he bit his lower lip and looked her in eyes for the first time during their conversation. She didn't look surprised._

"_Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… This is probably not your dream job," no, of course it wasn't? No normal people would ever dream of having a job in a shitty cafeteria. _

_Mike didn't answer her, he just looked the other way. He glanced at all the people who__,__ were sitting in the cafeteria, having their late lun__ch or whatever they were having -__ he didn't really care._

_The fat lady behind the desk called out for someone, Mike didn't pay her enough attention to hear who it was. He looked at his watch, 1 hour left._

"_Mike? Mike?" Mike figured by the tone in her voice that she had tried to get in contact with him for a while._

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_Get in here, Eve will show you how everything works," Mike sighed and walked to the door, which let inside the cafeteria. He looked around to see if anybody was watching him. It didn't look like it, so he opened the door and walked in._

"_Hey Mike, why didn't you tell me that you were transferred?" Eve asked and smiled that cute smile of hers._

"_Well, I… I…" her smile made him speechless and his cheeks became slightly red. _

"_What's the matter, Mike, cat got your tongue?" she laughed softly and cocked her head. The thought of her and Mike working together made her excited. She really wanted to get to know him better and now she had the chance. She had never met anyone like him, she just had to figure him out._

_Mike smiled a shy smile and looked down at the floor._

_They stood for a momen__t without saying anything, but then Eve noticed that__ the coffee stain on his shirt had __become__ bigger. She wondered why, but didn't __want to ask because she knew it__ wasn't __exactly __his day._

"_You can't wear that," she said in a calm tone. Mike looked up at her in confusion._

"_What?" he asked. She pointed at his shirt._

"_Let's find you something else to wear." _

**Thanks for reading..**

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike understood Christian's hint and without the brown wig, he wasn't as hard to recognize.

"You probably didn't expect anything like this," Christian laughed softly and put his wig back on. Mike shook his head in disbelieve, he had never meet another man, who dressed up as a woman too. He had been so calm about everything? Mike figured that Christian already knew about his secret, before the wig revealed him totally. But how?

"No… I… I didn't… But how did you…"

Christian finished his line: "Know what you were? The answer is experience!"

"Experience?" Mike was confused. At this point he really didn't get anything.

"Yeah, experience. You haven't been in this ''business'' for long, have you?"

"No, not exactly."

"Well, you'll learn to see through people eventually. It didn't take me long to figure you out."

"Am I that bad?"

"No, not at all! You're actually pretty good," Christian smiled wide as he walked past Mike and snatched his wig.

"Hey?" Mike exclaimed and pouted. Christian sat on the bed and grabbed the phone to order room service.

"_Hello?" _someone said in the other end of the line. Christian looked up at Mike and put a hand over the phone.

"You're not busy, are you?" he asked cocking his head.

Mike shook his head, this Christian guy was very confusing to him.

Christian ordered breakfast, while waving Mike toward the bed. He sat down beside him and watched as he hung up. Christian took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"Are you a drag or just a trans?" Mike was afraid that Christian would become a little too curious, if he answered his question, but he did it anyway.

"Ohm… I'm not a drag… I guess I'm a trans?" he said insecurely.

"Cool, why did you start dressing as a woman?" Mike knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Well… Ohm…" Christian noticed that Mike wasn't too comfortable about the question, so he decided to tell a little about himself first.

"I'm a little of both and I have been it since I was 10. I remember dressing up in my mother's clothes, God, it was so fun!"

"Really? 10?" Mike was shocked.

"Yeah? I saw a pride, that's what they call a homosexual march, and there were many drag queens and transvestites involved… Well… They sort of caught my attention," he laughed and locked eyes with Mike: "So… What's your story?"

Mike kind of liked Christian's pushy and open personality. He made it all sound so perfectly normal.

"I guess I got tired of my old life," he sighed.

"Why?" Christian never knew when to stop.

"Mike Mizanin is the biggest loser I know. He needed some change… And that's why he came up with Mizzy. She is the only person, who can drag his lazy ass through his miserable life."

"Mike… Mizzy… Or whatever you want me to call you. Be careful, okay? You're hiding behind a mask. If someone rips that mask off your face, your life will be even more miserable… Unless you accept who you are."

"I do accept who I am?" no, he didn't. He didn't want to be Mike Mizanin. He wanted to be Mizzy Mizanin. But he didn't want anybody to know about Mizzy and him. Christian saw that easily, but he knew that he couldn't force Mike into realizing. He had to find out himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Christian got up and opened.

"Room service for Jason Reso," a man in black and white said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Christian smiled back and handed the man a reasonable tip, before taking the food and closing the door. Mike sent Christian a questioning look.

"I thought your name was Christian?"

"Well… My real name is Jason, but people call me Jay or Christian."

"Why Christian?"

"It's a long story… But I'll make it short. I watched Batman Begins with some of my friends and after that they called Christian, after the actor, Christian Bale, who played Batman. Huge fan of him."

"But why do you still use it?"

"Because it fits Christina? Christian and Christina," Christian laughed.

Mike giggled softly. Christian was a good guy, nothing bad about him. He had a weird sense of humor, but Mike didn't mind.

"So are you gay, bi or straight?" Christian asked curiously, almost excited.

"I'm straight," Mike didn't lie because he was in his Mike role and Mike was straight. Actually, so was Mizzy, since he considered himself a real girl, when he was Mizzy, so she would be straight by being with a boy. So in a complicated way he wasn't lying at all.

"Oh… Well, I'm gay, so if you ever get interested in exploring ''the other side'' then come to me. I know a lot of cool gay clubs. We should go party together, wouldn't that be fun? And we could get to know each other even better!" Christian was so excited that he clapped his hands. Mike thought it was cute and he couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like fun, I'm definitely in."

They both went silent for a moment, until Christian's nose caught the scent of the food.

"Okay, let's get something to eat," Christian placed the food on the table and sat down, soon joined by Mike.

_Eve dragged Mike into the room__ where the girls usually were when they were on a break. They also used it as a changing room.__  
The room was like a small kitchen. There was a counter where you could prepare your food on and tableware was stored under it. There was a coffee machine, a small fridge, a microwave and a table with a bench on each side of it. _

_Eve walked to a small box, which stood on the floor in the corner of the room. She rummaged in it for a second, before picking up a black, long sleeved shirt._

"_Here," she said and held it out in front of him. It was the standard shirt, every cafeteria employed wore one of those. Unfortunately for Mike, all of them were girls, which meant they only had the girl model.__  
He thought it looked fantastic on Eve, but he really didn't want to wear a shirt with a huge v neck himself. It was that kind of shirt that stuck to your body, so you could see exactly how the body, that wore it, looked like. Problem was that Mike felt exposed and naked in shirts like that, but he knew he had to wear it, so he didn't complain. He didn't say anything about it at all._

_He took the skirt and laid it on the table. He had to take off his button down shirt first. _

"_Ohm," Mike muttered and looked at Eve. He didn't want her to see his bare upper body, but Eve didn't seem to get his hint, since she just smiled and kept looking at him. Mike thought about turning around, so she couldn't see his front, only his back, but he didn't want to look like a pussy, who didn't dare to take off his clothes in front of a girl, so he had to take it off in front of her._

_He started to unbutton his shirt, he could feel how the heat began to raise inside of him and how his cheeks slowly turned a reddish color._

_He looked up at Eve after unbuttoning the last button. She looked at him in an odd way, which made Mike's legs tremble underneath him._

"_Ouch, doesn't it hurt?" she walked closer to him and slightly touched his chest._

"_Argh__," Mike whispered and took a step back. He l__ooked down at his chest and saw the burn._

"_You said nothing happened?" Mike shrugged his shoulders._

"_It didn't hurt," he lied._

"_Well, it did now and it's going to hurt even more, if you don't do anything about it… Sit," Eve ordered him and grabbed her bag, which stood on one of the benches. _

"_I think I have some Aloe Vera," she said and pulled out a tube of Aloe Vera cream. Mike sa__t down and watched her__ as she opened the tube and forced some of the cream out in her hand. Mike figured where it was going and he really didn't want her to do it, he would rather do it himself._

_Eve got down on her knees and rubbed the cream between her hands, before she slowly started to rub the cream against his burn. Mike clapped his teeth together and closed his eyes tight__ly__. The cream made his chest burn like hell._

"_I'm sorry, it'll cool down in a minute," Eve said, without looking up at Mike. She rubbed some more cream between her hands and spread it over his chest, second time didn't hurt as much as first time. Mike loosened up and opened his eyes again. It felt kind of nice, especially considering who was massaging the cream into his chest. Mike's desire and fantasy took over, as her hands traveled down his stomach and further down. He moaned quiet and she untied his belt. She grabbed his pants and pulled them off. Mike bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes again, not believing what was happening. She slid her hand under his boxers._

_He couldn't control himself, he had to have her._

"_Mike? Hello, Mike?" Mike shook his head and opened his eyes, how long had he been lost in his fantasy?_

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mike thought Christian was a very interesting person, he talked a lot, which made it much easier for Mike to be around him, since he was better at listening. He also felt pretty comfortable in Christian's presence, even though they just met, but he figured it was because he knew about his secret and that they both shared something, which Mike would probably never share with anyone else.

They had talked a lot during breakfast and they actually ended up arranging a meeting the following night at one of the local night clubs. Mike was really looking forward to it, he hardly ever went to parties as Mike, and Mizzy always went alone, so it would be a cool change to actually have someone with him.

It was his day off, but he didn't feel like relaxing. His latest discovery had made him so happy and ready for anything, so he decided to do something he would usually never do. He picked up his phone and called the girl he always fantasized about, while satisfying himself.

Eve Torres.

The phone rang a couple of times, before someone picked it up in the other end.

"Hello?" a beautiful voice flew out of the speakers and caressed Mike's ear like no other voice had ever done it before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt how the heat rushed through his body to his head, turning his cheeks all red. The voice spoke again, before Mike could pull himself together and answer: "Hello, who is this?" he had to work up all his courage just to answer.

"Hey Eve... It's Mike... Mike from work," his voice quivered with fear and his legs nearly collapsed under him. He couldn't believe what he was doing, why was he calling her? He had no reason to? What if she hung up? What if she told him to never call again? What if...

"I know who Mike is," her soft, giggling voice interrupted his thoughts. She knew who he was? So he wasn't just another face in the crowd. Even though they talked and had fun together while working in the cafeteria, he never thought she actually cared about him... But she knew who he was and that was a good thing, right? Question was, what should he say next?

"Ohm..." he blurted out, still trying to figure out why the hell he called her in the first place.

"Yeah?" she asked, not even sounding annoyed or anything, she just sounded curious.

"I'm off today and I remember you saying that you were off too, so I wondered if..." what the hell was he doing, was he asking her out? He must have been insane, someone confine him to psychiatric care!

"What is it, Mike?" he tried to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to just hang up, quit his job and never get near her again, it was too embarrassing... But unfortunately his pride didn't allow him.

"I wondered if you wanted to hang out?" he paused for a minute, but then added quickly: "Not a date or anything. Of course not, I mean, you're with Adam and it wouldn't be right, it would be weird and..." he stopped babbling when Eve began to giggle again. He knew he had screwed up big time, so he just waited for her to reject him.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" what did she just say? No, it wasn't possible, was it? She said yes?

"I'm sorry, what?" Mike asked and bit his bottom lip.

"I said yes, is something wrong Mike, you sound absent?"

"Oh, sorry... It was just my... Ohm... goldfish?" Mike face-palmed himself for using such a stupid excuse, he didn't even own a goldfish.

"What about it, something happened to it?" she asked, sounding worried for some unknown reason.

"Yeah... Ehm... I think one of my other fish just ate it," Mike slapped himself across the face for making his excuse even worse. _'Why didn't I just tell her it died?' _he thought and sat down on the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said, her sympathy sounding so original, even though the thing they were talking about was so completely ridiculous: "So... Do you still wanna hang out?"

"Of course!... I mean... Sure... I didn't like that fish anyway," he stated and got up on his feet again and started wandering around the room.

"You're so funny," her giggling made him relax, she had the sweetest giggle he had ever heard: "So... Where are we going?"

"How about lunch at Seabed?" Mike of course suggested the finest restaurant in town. It was very expensive, but he wanted to impress Eve, he would do about anything.

"Seabed? That's pretty expensive, sure you don't wanna go somewhere else?"

"Don't worry, I'm paying."

They were sitting at Seabed an hour later, waiting for their food to arrive.

Eve was looking unusually hot that day. Her hair was always tied in a ponytail, but today it hang loose over her tiny shoulders. She wore a short summer dress with red, black and white flowers on it and the black high heels gave the finishing touch to her outfit.

Mike wanted to look outstanding, but he didn't want to look like he had spent half an hour in front of the mirror just to decide what to wear. He ended up changing into a dark, half tight pair of jeans and a black band t-shirt. He was nothing compared to Eve.

Mike was too shy to say anything and he blushed as soon as she tried to get eye contact with him.

Eve had never seen him like that, she knew he was the quiet and chary kind of type, but at the time he was even more careful and shy than usual.

She sent him a smile and leaned a little over the table, so she could put her elbows on it and rest her chin on her folded hands.

"You look great today," she stated and examined his face closely. She actually found him pretty attractive, he was close to flawless, only thing was that he was a little too skinny. His body looked like it belonged to a woman, except for the missing boobs.

Eve's statement caught Mike by surprise, he never expected her to say anything like that. He blushed even more and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"You look great too," he stammered without looking up at her.

_Mike was finally home after a long tiring day at work. He and Eve had actually pretty good relations. A part of him was happy that he got transferred, but he couldn't hide the disappointment. There were plenty of benefits by working in th__e cafeteria instead of the 10th__ floor. Now he got to spend more time with Eve and less time with Adam and Chris. He could eat most things for free and he got to make his own sandwiches, so he could get them just the way he wanted them. The only bad thing about it was the degradation._

_It was 10 minutes past 5 PM, which meant Bryan could be there any minute. Mike thought it would be a good idea to remove all his clothes from his couch, before Bryan's appearance. He gathered all his pants, t-shirts and socks together and threw them on his bed inside his tiny bedroom. The apartment wasn't big, there was barely enough space for one person. A combined kitchen and living room with a broken stove, a dirty kitchen counter, a microwave, a small fridge, a mini wardrobe, a couch, a coffee table and a big old 30'' television. Then there was the completely plugged bathroom, with a sink, a mirror, a toilet and an open shower, the only thing that prevented the water from splashing __everywhere__, was an ugly, green shower curtain. Last but not least, there was the claustrophobic bedroom. The double bed almost filled up the whole room._

_He hated it, but he had no other choice if he wanted a roof over his head. _

_Mike had just thrown himself on the couch, when there was a knock on the door. He already knew who it was and he was so excited that he jumped off the couch and ran to the door. In line of forecast, it was Bryan who was standing on the other side of the door. They both sent each o__ther a smile__ as Mike stepped to the side and motioned Bryan to come in._

"_Hey Mike! I brought __pizzas, where can I put them?" Brya__n asked, already walking toward__ the coffee tab__le to place the hot pizzas__, like he always did. Mike didn't answer, he knew it was just a standard question. Instead he went to grab the pizza cutter. They both sat down on the couch, where Mike took the remote control and turned on the TV, while Bryan began cutting their pizzas into slices._

"_So, how was today? Did something exceptional happen?" Bryan asked and took a bite of one of the pizza slices he had just cut out. _

_Mike stared at the television while answering: "Chris yelled at me in front of everybody, as usual. I hit my head when Adam tripped me and I got coffee spilt all over me... twice."_

"_Doesn't sound like anything extraordinary?" Bryan glanced at Mike, who just shrugged his shoulders without taking his eyes off the television._

"_Chris transferred me to another "department," at least that's what he calls it."_

"_What department?" M__ike turned his attention toward__ Bryan and was met by the sight of him nibbling the pizza slice. Bryan was looking so innocent and uninformed, while Mike was looking indifferent, so Bryan would never had expected what was about to come._

"_The cafeteria," Bryan choked on a piece of pizza and started coughing insanely. _

"_What?" Mike looked back at the television._

"_He transferred me to the cafeteria."_

"_What the hell happened?"_

"_I didn't copy some of his stupid papers because I was out getting him coffee."_

"_Can he do that?" Mike turned to look at Bryan__ again__. He shrugged his shoulders and looked like it didn't matter to him._

"_You know how Chris can be... I'm sure he can't live without me, since I'm the only one he can boss around, I'm probably back in no time."_

"_How can you just bite the bullet? He's using you as a fucking doormat!"_

"_I'm nothing compared to the others. I'm just the boss__'s__ assistant, I have to do everything he says or else I'll get fired," Mike reached out and grabbed a slice of pizza, before__ he continued,__ "Besides, it's not that bad working in the cafeteria," Bryan raised an eyebrow, thinking he would have a good reason to say something like that, since he always talked trash about its crappy food._

"_Oookaaay... What's so good about it?" Mike took a bite of the pizza and answered with his mouth full._

"_I get to work with Eve," suddenly Bryan's expression changed into a more understanding one._

"_Ahh, so that's why you don't __mind," Mike nodded as an answer,__ "So how are things going between you two?" Mike looked a little uncomfortable getting that question. He threw his slice on the table and wiped his hands in his jeans._

"_Well... I don't know? She's really sweet and easy to talk to, I just have to get started... It's always awkward in the beginning of our conversati__ons, but suddenly we just talk__ like we have been friend__s__ in like forever," Bryan couldn't help but smile, he knew Mike had had a crush on Eve for a long time, even though he wouldn't fully admit it, he just told him that she was the only one being nice to him, but Bryan knew that wasn't the whole truth._

"_Is she still dating Adam?" Mike folded his hands in his lap and looked down at his feet, while giving a small nod._

"_Yeah, she is," Bryan leaned back against the couch__'s__ back rest and watched Mike, who didn't look like he wanted to talk further about it. He looked up at __Bryan after a minute of silence,__ "So how was your date with Kathy yesterday?" a smile began to take shape on Bryan's lip__s__ and he let out a small chuckle.__ Mike loved when he did that._

"_It was our first and last date," Mike wasn't sure what Bryan was trying to tell him. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the back rest as well._

"_What happened?" Bryan shook his head and closed his eyes, the grin never leaving his face. It looked like he was about to tell him the stupidest thing in the whole world._

"_I accidentally spilt some red wine on her new white dress," they both looked at each other. Mike's serious face slowly started to turn into something that looked like it was about to explode... And so __it did. They both burst into an uncontrollable laughter, not caring how loud they were, when the man living upstairs began to stamp with rage, they just laughed even louder._

_**Thank you for reading..**_

_**Don't forget to check out "Do You Believe In Fate?" by Pixiella and me.. It can be found under her stories^^..**_

_**Please review :)**_


End file.
